Hound of the Scoobyvilles
Hound of the Scoobyvilles is the first half of the third episode of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. It was followed by The Dinosaur Deception. Premise The kids are headed to Barkerville Hall, in Scotland, to figure out what is happening to the Barkerville sheep. Has the curse come true, has the Hound of the Barkervilles come, and is it Scooby, as all the town people believe? Synopsis The gang are in Scotland on their way to the Barkerville Hall where sheep have been stolen and the gang have been called to investigate. Upon arriving, the caretaker Bentley warns them to leave because the land is cursed. But upon hearing that his master summoned them, he lets them in. Mr. Barkerville explains that his great-grandfather Cedric's estate was terrorized by a fiendish hound called the Hound of the Barkervilles who devoured all the sheep. Cedric banished the hound and the legend says that should the hound return, the Barkerville hall will fall. They suddenly hear a howling outside frightening Shaggy and Scooby, Barkerville is convinced that it's the curse and fears for the estate. That night while everyone was sleeping, Scooby sees someone holding out a ring at the door and falls into a trance. He walks outside into the fields. Bentley wakes up Mr. Barkerville and warns him that the sheep are gone. He goes on saying that he saw the hound and looked a lot like Scooby. Mr. Barkerville accuses the gang for their friend stealing the sheep, but Shaggy doesn't believe it and goes to Scooby's bed to prove them wrong, only to find that he's not there. They find him outside out of his trance. The shepherds came out as an angry mob, forcing the gang to hide back inside. While running, they found Mr. Barkerville's will and Daphne decides that they need to capture the real hound to prove Scooby's innocent. They plan to use an empty grave to trap the real hound and split-up to find some heather to cover it with. Scooby's left by himself and gets himself in a trance by the same ring again and wanders off. While covering the grave, Shaggy doesn't notice the real hound behind him and mistakes him for Scooby until he looks behind him. By the time he warns the gang the hound disappears and notice Scooby's missing again. Scrappy go's out to find him and runs straight into the real hound, although he tries to stand up to him, he chickens out. Meanwhile, the mob of shepherds find Scooby who snaps out of his trance and runs away when they come after him. He runs the other way after running into the real hound and gets caught in a net by Mr. Barkerville. Mr. Barkerville assures the shepherds that he caught the hound, but Daphne says they caught the wrong hound pointing them to the graveyard where the real hound falls into the trap. He's unmasked as Bentley who wanted to get the estate, Daphne figured it out when they found Cedric's will, he said he was the only one who saw the hound and tried to frame Scooby. Bentley says that the stolen sheep are in a nearby shed, Scrappy opens the door and all the sheep ran out. As the gang prepares to leave, Mr. Barkerville thanks them for solving the mystery, but Shaggy and Daphne wonders how Bentley got Scooby in that trance, he answers the question by showing them the super-sonic ring accidentally hypnotizing Scooby one more time. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Lord Barkerville Villains: * Hound of the Barkervilles * Bentley Other characters: * Cedric Barkerville * Shepherds * Sheep Locations * Scotland ** Barkerville Hall Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cheri Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Heather North, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Flor Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alavarez, Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink And Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * This is the first episode Scrappy got scared while facing a monster and ran off. Miscellanous * Disguises: None. * Traps: Covering a grave with heather. * "Zoinks" count: Cultural references * This episode is a reference to the famous Sherlock Holmes book The Hound of the Baskervilles. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the hound comes at night and wakes everyone, Bentley's mouth is moving while Lord Barkerville is talking. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in Scotland Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episodes